Fens Jyuno
"I... um, don't think I'm THAT interesting..." —Fens, feeling flustered when complimented as handsome by Richter Dunnings. Fens Jyuno or by his nickname; "Feint" is one of the protagonists in School Fare series. His special weapon of choice are a pair of Cauterization and Exsanguination Claws, Blutig Stopfen. His quote is about 'Restraint', and he represents Zahasuki's shy and melancholic nature. Bio Fens Jyuno was born on 4th of October. Personality General Fens is a shy, seemingly anti-social young man with the course voice of a baritone singer. However, when starts speaking, his easily flustered nature is extremely friendly and quite dazzling. Positive Attitude Fens is always keeping his body fit. He exercises everyday and likes to practice a healthy life. He is scorned by smokers and deprecates drug abusers. Despite his shyness, Fens like to share his sweets, especially his chewing gums. His sweet-toothed fascination with sweets is quite endearing even though he only knows to start a conversion about sweets only. He has a little crush on Marryl. He seems to like sharing stories with her and others as he grows to like her better. The crush is however, unrequited, as Fens himself is a bisexual, and actually prefers to be a brother to Marryl particularly due to a 4 years age difference. Fens is a charmingly sweet person especially when flustered, which he often does. His is always flustered whenever around Richter Dunnings, a person that originally sexual harasses him by always flirting with him. Since he is very charming and sweet when flustered, he later become a love interest by Richter. Negative Attitude Fens has the tendency to shut himself out of a conversation. He is disinterested with various subjects, especially when they are not something of his interest or hobbies. When it is not about sweets, exercises or sports or random non-gossip stories, he would shut himself. When talking about sports, he prefers to talk 'about the sport' not the 'game'. Fens is shy, but not necessarily talk less. He has the execrable nature to express hateful comments when stared, which may often sparks fights. Fens hates doing chores such as mopping, laundry and cooking specifically. Appearance and Attire Fens is a 5'12" tall young man with long black hair that is swept back with a left-sided hairbang. A separate bang covers his nose and part of his left eye. Fens has a pair of dark green eyes, square-shaped face, neatly trimmed sideburns and a mustache-less short goatee. His ears are rather squared. Initially, his hair was longer and messy, covering half of his left side of face. Initially, Fens wears a white polo shirt, unbuttoned with curvy black stripes that somewhat traces his waistline. His bottoms are a pair of light grey jeans belted of leather and a shield-shaped buckle. His shoes are pair of black and white leather boots. After befriending Marryl Sheffield up to level 3, Fens unlocks a new attire as he developed his unrequited crush towards her. After befriending Richter Dunnings up to level 6, Fens unlocks a new attire as Richter brought him cloth shopping. Statistics Stats Fens is a direct battle-oriented character. He excels in Stamina, Vitality and Dexterity. Unfortunately, he has slow HP growth and the second poorest UP growth. Battle Fens has two battle roles, Assaulter and Saboteur. His AI role by default is Vanguard, which means he assists the Strikers and holds the front lines. Fens has the Gift of Cryogenesis and Cryokinesis as well as Gift of Dimensiokinesis. With both Cryogenesis and Cryokinesis, he can materialize and manipulate ice and snow in full blizzard's fury. His Gift of Dimensiokinesis allows him to teleport and inflicts destruction via dimensional tampering. Attacks . Gift of Cryogenesis . Gift of Cryokinesis . Gift of Dimensiokinesis . Trivia *Fens appearance was a blur at start, as only his name was used in the beta testings of the making of School Fare. His appearance was first based on Zahasuki's teenage experience, as he prefers long hair. Then, his appearance was finalized to be based from "Date Masamune"/ "Azure Dragon" from Sengoku Basara series. *Fens shares his hairstyle with Zahasuki Harikuni's during his 'emo moments'. Category:Character Category:Young Adult Category:Phantasma Category:Student Category:B Rank Category:Human Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Protagonist